


...For Love

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi leaves his friends to their happiness without him. Permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...For Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

~~*~~  
Yuugi hummed a soft tune to himself, watching the backs of his friends. He felt lonely. Jyou and Mai were going out, and so were Honda and Shizuka –with Jyou's agreement. Ryou and Malik hung out together a lot, and it was Yuugi's belief that they were going together. Anzu was hanging off of Yami's every word, still hoping to sway the pharaoh's love towards her. She didn't know who it was Yami had a crush on, just that it was on someone. Yuugi had informed her of this when she'd crushed his heart not all that long ago, back when he still had a crush on her. Now, it was just a painful memory.

~Yami...~ Yuugi sighed mentally. His darker half had a crush on Seto. He'd told Yuugi over a year ago, after Battle City. Yuugi had wished him luck with the billionaire with a cheerful smile on his face as his heart was torn in two. He'd loved Yami, more so than he'd ever loved Anzu. He hadn't been able to help it. The pharaoh was handsome, smart, a natural-born leader... Everything. Everyone liked him, even Seto enjoyed his company sometimes.

Yuugi sighed as they walked into Turtle's Gameshop. Sugoroku was chuckling at the desk as Jyou told him about his latest idiotic stunt. Everyone else laughed along with. Yuugi smiled, unable to produce a laugh. He was too down for that. He always was, lately.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Jyou announced. Still a bottomless pit, he was always begging everyone for food. The group had quickly learned to wolf down their food if they planned on eating it without feeling guilty. Jyou didn't bring lunch, he gave his friends what Seto liked calling his doggy eyes, and the two were always bickering about the nickname Seto had given Jyou, the Group Puppy. Even Mai called him that.

"You're always hungry," Mai pointed out. Jyou grinned as the others all laughed again.

Yuugi bit his lip as he caught Yami and Seto using each other as a support, to keep from falling over in their laughter. It was in those little gestures that Yami showed his love for the other. Either Seto was too dense, he ignored them, or Yami hadn't told Yuugi something. Yami _had_ been keeping a lot of secrets lately, now that Yuugi thought about it. Yuugi sighed as all the others started laughing at Jyou's response to Seto calling him Group Puppy and pushed through the group to get to the back of the shop, and his room.

~~^**^~~

Yami looked up. "Yuugi?" he called after the boy softly.

Seto looked over at Yami. The pharaoh was watching the door to the back of the shop swing lightly. Seto looked around for the pharaoh's littler twin and couldn't find him anywhere. Yuugi had left them to their goofing off, as he normally did. Yuugi had started seeming really down lately. Seto knew that the others didn't notice, Yuugi tried his best to keep a smile on his face, but Seto had often caught Yami watching his hikari with worry evident in his eyes. Seto had quickly taken to keeping an eye on the hikari and had been noticing signs of loneliness, sadness, and a willingness to just curl up in a corner and die.

Yami turned back to the others. The first time he'd not gone up to check on Yuugi after Seto had started watching Yuugi, Seto had asked him why. The pharaoh had responded that Yuugi left because he wanted to be away from others, so he let his hikari be. The only time Yami had gone after Yuugi, the boy had screamed at him and slammed both his bedroom door and his soul room door in Yami's face. Seto placed a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked up at him, shaking his head. "I'm worried," Yami confided in his closest friend, after Yuugi.

"Why? He always does this, these days." Seto pointed out, keeping his voice low.

Yami sighed and hung his head. "He closed the connection we share through the Puzzle." He gently touched the Sennen Puzzle around his neck. "He's never done that, no matter what the cause."

"We should go–" Seto started when he was cut off by Jyou's mocking voice.

"Seto and Yami, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all, that's no–" Jyou was cut off when Seto gave him a light smack on the back of his head.

"The Group Puppy thinks he knows everything, neh?" Seto mocked Jyou playfully.

Jyou growled. "You... Argh!!!" Everyone laughed as Seto hopped out of the way of Jyou's swing. Seto had learned martial arts from a master when he was a kid, so had no problem dodging Jyou's blows.

"The Group Puppy couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if he tried!" Seto teased. He and Jyou did this every day. They bickered, giving their friends entertainment. It usually occurred after Yuugi had left.

Suddenly remembering Yuugi, Seto paused. Jyou's next blow caught him in his stomach. Seto grimaced, but didn't give any other sign that the blow had hurt. "Oh! Seto, I'm so sorry!" Jyou cried, surprised. That had been the last thing he'd expected. "Are you okay?" Everyone crowded around Seto.

"Kami! I'm fine! You don't hit _that_ hard!" Seto complained. Everyone moved back slightly. "I always knew puppies couldn't hit..." He hopped out of the way again as Jyou jumped at him.

Yami let out a sudden cry and dashed from the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Huh?" Jyou looked confused.

"Yuugi..." Seto realized before sprinting after the pharaoh. He heard the others follow. When he got to Yuugi's room, he was shocked to see Yami kneeling before an almost dead Yuugi. The smaller boy had a knife in his stomach. "What...?" Seto gasped slightly.

Yuugi smiled up at him. "Yami has a crush on you, Seto... Keep an eye on him for me..." he whispered before closing his eyes.

Yami started sobbing. He could feel Yuugi's soul leave his body, his soul room door slamming shut for the last time ever. "Yuugi..." he whispered. "Aibou..." He felt arms around him and leaned against them gratefully, knowing who it was. He didn't even hear the gasps from the doorway as the others arrived.

"Yami... It'll be okay..." Seto mumbled, ignoring the others.

"Why?" they heard Jyou whisper from the door. "Why'd he kill himself?"

"He said he was tired of waiting..." Yami mumbled.

"Waiting for what?" Malik pushed darkly. He'd seen death before, but never had it been such a close friend.

"Love," Yami choked out before turning and sobbing into Seto's chest.

Seto leaned down and picked up a note that Yuugi had left. _'Yami, I'm sorry, but I was so tired of waiting for one of you guys to realize I was still there. I've been the odd one out for the longest time. When you told me you loved Seto, I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I loved you. When Anzu turned me down, I finally realized that there was no more reason for me to live. I was so tired of waiting, for love...'_ Seto crumbled up the paper and stuffed it in a pocket, not wanting to read the rest, but knowing he would later. The others didn't need to see that. He hugged Yami tightly. He knew what was going through Yami's head.

He was blaming himself.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was written for ZellDincht's contest, to write a Yuugi suicide fic. I probably wouldn't be writing it, else. Of course, I've already done a Ryou suicide fic, had Seto attempt suicide, and had Yuugi ATTEMPT suicide in a fic that had very little to do with that factor. This was _obviously_ waiting to come out into the open. I gotta admit, though, in my Ryou suicide fic, Malik manages to bring him back to this world in the end... (I just screwed the surprise ending!! Damn...)
> 
> Sorry if any of the characters came across as OOC, but this _does_ take place in the future!! I give myself every right to be OOCing any of the characters!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Never have, and never will, own Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Ou! You may all praise Kami, now... *waits for praising to stop* That was rude..  
>  **Seto:** You told us we could!  
>  **KK:** You whine too much!!!
> 
> -
> 
> Ja!  
>  Katmon =^.^={AKA Okusama KK}


End file.
